


Always be with you

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Olivier feels the rush of excitement when he see Antoine at the door earlier than expected. Cue cuddles and fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/gifts).



> Thank you to wonderful beta eafay70. Also a huge thank you to Deiv17, you helped me a lot recently and I hope you enjoy this.

“Surprise,” Antoine grinned. 

“You weren’t getting in ‘till later, come here,” Olivier smiled as he opened his arms. 

“Missed you, Oli,” Antoine mumbled before Olivier nosed through his slightly shorter hair. 

“Missed you, too, mon amour,” Olivier sighed. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, Antoine’s head filled with the sound of Olivier’s heart beating. 

“You hungry?” Oli wondered. 

“Not yet, can I take a shower?” Antoine asked. 

“Go, you can do whatever you want, princesse,” Olivier smirked at the nickname. 

Antoine tilled his eyes affectionately before he moved through to the bedroom with his suitcase. Olivier sat back on the sofa. He knew something was up with his boyfriend; the older man just didn’t know what. Half an hour later Grizi walked out of the bedroom, with half of his body encompassed in one of Oli’s hoodies. Antoine got comfortable on the couch as he wrapped around Olivier, much like a cat. 

“Comfy there, Grizi?” Oli joked as he ran his fingers through the damp locks. 

“Yep,” the other man replied with his head on the taller man’s stomach. 

Silence took over again as the two of them watched TV. Oli used this time to study Antoine’s face. His face was full of shadows and he looked liked he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Princesse, are you feeling alright?” Olivier asked softly, causing the younger man to look up at him. 

“Why, why do you ask?” Antoine wondered, his voice cracking. 

“Je t’aime, that’s why,” Olivier responded as he pulled Antoine up so they were face to face. 

“Je ne veux pas parler,” Antoine whimpered as he buried his face into Olivier’s shoulder. 

“Pourquoi?” 

“Because if I start crying, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop,”, the green-blue eyed man replied softly. 

“You can tell me,” Olivier promised as he kissed the younger man’s forehead. 

“We aren’t in the top five teams, we lost in the Champions League, lost 3-0, drew 0-0 and lost 2-1. I haven’t scored in so long, it’s just getting so hard,” Antoine explained as tears fell down his beautiful face. 

“Mon amour, tu es beau, stop crying please. It happens to the best of us. Just remember you’re still young. I’m proud of you.” 

“Really?” Antoine asked, his voice croaky and raw. 

“So proud,” Oli smiled before he kissed Antoine. 

The kiss itself was quick, but Olivier felt the way that Antoine almost perked up. The dark haired man peppered more kisses all over Antoine’s tear streaked face. 

“I’m sorry,” Antoine apologised. 

 

“Don’t be,” Oliver smiled before he cupped the back of his neck and brought their lips together again. 

Antoine almost missed the way that Olivier’s beard used to scratch against his skin. 

“I have training tomorrow morning, but after that nothing until the match. So you have me all to yourself,” Oli smirked before he sucked a small mark onto Antoine’s neck. 

“Hm, what will we do for the rest of the night?” Antoine wondered before he tickled Oli’s ribs. 

“Ah, fuck, Anto, stop, Grizi, Antoine, please,” Olivier begged through the laughter. 

Antoine stopped and rubbed their noses together. 

“Food?” the younger man asked. 

“What do you want?” 

“Anything.” 

“Pizza it is, give me a moment,” Olivier sighed as he moved Antoine away to stand up. 

The dark haired man wandered to the kitchen. He pulled out two pizzas, one cheese and one pepperoni. He took them from their cardboard containers and placed them in the oven. 

“What about your fitness?” Antoine wondered as he hopped up onto the counter. 

“What Wenger doesn’t know won't kill him.” 

“If you say so,” Antoine grinned before Olivier slotted in between his legs. 

The two of them kissed for a few minutes until Antoine pulled back from the lack of oxygen. The younger man’s lips were a darker shade of pink and so was his face. 

“Hi,” Olivier grinned. 

Antoine buried his head into the older man’s shoulder. 

“After all of this time, I still make you blush,” Oli giggled. 

“Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.” 

Olivier complied with the request. Soon his arms snuck around Antoine’s thin waist to pull the younger man closer. The two stayed like that for a while, simply breathing in each other’s scent. The room was silent apart from the heavy breathing, until the oven dinged. 

“Finally, I thought you went to Italy to get it,” Antoine laughed. 

“It was seventeen minutes,” Olivier rolled his eyes as he pulled the two trays from the oven.

The two of them sat back on the sofa watching a random documentary on gold as they ate. 

“What time do you have training at?” 

“Eleven, so I’ll be leaving here around ten. I’ll be back before two, I promise,” Olivier explained as he put his plate on the coffee table. 

“Alright, maybe we should go to bed, it’s pretty late,” Antoine mumbled as he linked their fingers together. 

“Good idea.” 

They walked hand in hand to the large bedroom. Antoine pulled the hoodie over his head and lay down into Olivier’s warm embrace. 

“Goodnight mon amour, sleep well,” Oli mumbled as he stroked his thumb over Antoine’s hip bone. 

“Toi aussi mon amour,” Antoine replied sleepily. 

The two of them slept soundly that night for the first time in God knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you have any promps I will take them on board. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
